10 Grudnia 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5252; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5253; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Palce lizać odc.1/9 - Żona - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanka Bielicka, Paweł Deląg, Edyta Olszówka, Rafał Królikowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Grinch: świąt nie będzie; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Jim Carrey, Taylor Momsen, Jeffrey Tambor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Miejsce z historią - Wielka Legnica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o rysiu: wbrew naturze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1592; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 1981 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Laskowik i Malicki w Opolu; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5254; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5255; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1593; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1982 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele odc.14 - Szczęśliwy dzień Henia; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Skarby Małgosi - odc. 23; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:02 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Domino - cz. 1; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Omar Madha; wyk.:Neve Campbell, Rupert Penry-Jones, Bradley Whitford; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Droga do EURO: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 13/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 14/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 TELEZAKUPY 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Sprawa Marie Besnard cz.1 - Pogłoski; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Christian Faure; wyk.:Muriel Robin, Melanie Bernier, Jean-Yves Chatelais, Mado Maurin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Boczny tor; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Mieczysław Popławski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 135; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe odc.68 - Skradzione dzieciństwo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Weronika Rosati; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogotowie modowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Tak możesz - Kolorowy dom; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 28/31; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Z ogniem i Mieczem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 504 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Tancerze odc.32 - Love me tender; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Kabaretożercy; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.424 - Szkolny wybryk; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Jedyna Taka Dwójka - 40. urodziny TVP 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Pretty Man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Claire Kilner; wyk.:Debra Messing, Dermot Mulroney, Peter Egan, Jeremy Sheffield; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Superbohaterowie; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Kinka Usher; wyk.:Hank Azaria, Claire Forlani, Janeane Garofalo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Apetyt na życie - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Iwona Siekierzyńska; wyk.:Maria Konarowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Polk, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Michałowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Anna Nehrebecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pretty Man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Claire Kilner; wyk.:Debra Messing, Dermot Mulroney, Peter Egan, Jeremy Sheffield; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:00 Co nam w duszy gra - Cały ten film...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy odc.5 - Złość; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Buli odc.28/57 - Cyrano z wielkim nosem, Wiersz; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Rożki z kapustą; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Doręczyciel odc.14/14 - Nowe życie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1583; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Janosik odc.3/13 - W obcej skórze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - gość: Małgorzata Braunek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy odc.60 - Kolacja we dwoje; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 776; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Szafir; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1583; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota odc.12 - Sto godzin terroru; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Opole 2006 na bis - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Kabaret Neo-Nówka; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Na dobre i na złe odc.419 - Koledzy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Skarga; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Jerzy Wójcik; wyk.:Magda Teresa Wójcik, Henryk Boukołowski, Danuta Szaflarska, Rafał Zwierz, Karolina Lutczyn, Marek Frąckowiak, Władysław Kowalski, Szymon Pawlicki, Bogusław Sochnacki, Bożena Adamek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP /6/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk-show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota odc.12 - Sto godzin terroru; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1583; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 M jak miłość - odc. 776; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:50 Opole 2004 na bis - VARIUS MANX; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dom odc.13/25 - Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Alternatywy 4 odc.5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Pewnego razu w lesie - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,USA,1993) 08:55 Miodowe lata: Awans (15) 09:25 Miodowe lata: Sierżant Roku (16) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Ukryte kamery (147) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Kuzyn i kuzynka (148) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Chirurg pod nożem (80) 11:30 Mamuśki: Godzina zero (8) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Wczasy wewnętrzne (223) 13:00 Niania (15) 13:30 Niania (16) 14:05 Pierwsza miłość (1202) 14:50 Benny Hill (42) 15:15 Benny Hill (11) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Dzień zapomnienia (81) 17:00 Boks: Gala w Newark - waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Vinny Maddalone 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1203) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kto rano wstaje (173) 20:00 Jumanji - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 22:15 Kruk 3: Zbawienie - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2000) 00:25 Boks: Gala w Newark - waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Vinny Maddalone 02:30 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (180) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1358) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:45 Mango 13:50 Niania: Edukacja Frani (99) 14:20 Niania: Miłość aż po Hel (100) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: "Rozmowy w toku" mają 10 lat! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka (181) 18:25 Detektywi: Samobójcy 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Film o pszczołach - film animowany (USA,2007) 22:00 Wyspa - thriller SF (USA,2005) 00:50 Kuba Wojewódzki 01:50 Arkana magii 02:45 Telesklep 03:10 Uwaga! 03:30 Choć goni nas czas - komediodramat (USA,2007) 05:15 Nic straconego TV 4 05:10 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 05:30 mała Czarna - talk show 06:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Słoneczny patrol (71) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:25 Morze miłości (68) 10:25 Osaczona (57) 11:25 Nie igraj z aniołem (78) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (72) 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (36) 17:00 mała Czarna - talk show 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (79) 19:00 Morze miłości (69) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (5) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (6) 22:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (3) 22:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (4) 23:00 Słodkie tajemnice - film erotyczny (USA) 00:55 Brit Awards 2010 - koncert 03:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:50 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 04:15 TV Market 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:15 Marina (78) 06:05 Na Wspólnej (800) 06:35 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:30 Plotkara (13) 08:25 Brzydula (143) 08:55 Brzydula (144) 09:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (9) 10:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (10) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina (79) 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:00 Plotkara (14) 17:00 Brzydula (145) 17:30 Brzydula (146) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (11) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (12) 20:00 Piątkowy relaks: Butch i Sundance - western (Kanada,USA,2004) 21:40 Nie z tego świata (4) 22:35 Piątkowy relaks: Debiutant - komedia romantyczna (USA,2002) 00:05 Arkana magii 02:10 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (592) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (72) 09:30 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (72) 11:00 Burza uczuć (593) 12:00 Dyżur (2) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (73) 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (73) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Duch z sieci - komedia (Kanada,USA,2004) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Myszorki na prerii (23) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (14) 19:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 20:00 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (11) 20:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2002) 21:00 Uwaga, żarty! (7) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2006) 21:30 Strach się bać! - reality show 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dziewczyny na ekran - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Rockaway: Krwawy rewanż - film sensacyjny (USA,2007) 01:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Graczykowie: Szczęśliwe numerki (22) 07:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 08:00 Pierwsza miłość (1201) 08:45 Samo życie (1537) 09:30 Tajemnice losu 10:15 Tylko miłość (57) 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka (297) - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Zapomniany pacjent (89) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Redaktor naczelny (196) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Ryzyko medytacji (316) 15:00 Dlaczego ja? (62) 16:00 Adam i Ewa (127) 16:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka (298) - magazyn policyjny 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (244) 19:00 Graczykowie: Wojsko (23) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (1202) 21:30 Samo życie (1538) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (317) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: IQ (197) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Sama przeciw wszystkim (50) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Rekord Ginesa (90) 00:30 Drogówka (298) - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Samo życie (1538) 01:30 Graczykowie: Wojsko (23) 02:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (244) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1202) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: IQ (197) 04:30 Zabić z miłości (8) 05:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (317) TVP Kultura 08:05 Kolumbowie: Oto dziś ... (4/5) 09:05 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Fryderyk Chopin - Preludium Des-dur - film animowany (Polska,1994) 09:15 Sprawy nasze powszednie: Ciało 09:25 Wierszem: Marta Podgórnik 09:50 Drugi brzeg - film obyczajowy (Polska,1997) 10:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Dojeżdżamy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1960) 10:50 Palety: Nicolas Poussin. Wspaniałe przemijanie. Cztery pory roku 11:30 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach: Leszek Kołakowski "O pogrzebach" 11:55 Talmud - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 12:55 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Nieme kino szwedzkie (2) 13:05 Nieme kino szwedzkie: Erotikon - komedia romantyczna (Szwecja,1920) 14:50 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki: Koncert klawesynowy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 15:10 Kino krótkich filmów: Sycylijska pchła - film animowany (Polska,2008) 15:20 Portrety kobiet: Królowa i ja - film dokumentalny (Szwecja,2008) 17:00 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach: Leszek Kołakowski "O pogrzebach" 17:20 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Tomasz Bagiński - felieton (Polska,2009) 17:30 Informacje kulturalne 17:50 Z archiwum i pamięci: Piosenki jak wiersze - Janusz Kondratowicz (2) 19:05 Życie Kamila Kuranta (5/6) 20:15 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Tomasz Bagiński - felieton (Polska,2009) 20:30 Kino rosyjskie: Czterdziesty pierwszy - film wojenny (ZSRR,1956) 22:10 Tygodnik kulturalny 22:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Niestety - film animowany (Polska,2004) 23:15 Moje noce są piękniejsze niż wasze dni - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1989) 01:10 Rockowy początek nocy: The Allman Brothers (2) - koncert 02:35 Informacje kulturalne 03:00 Kino nocne: Nic - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1998) 04:10 Kawałki "Mózgu": Kwartet Pomorski 04:50 Rozmowy istotne: Giuseppe Tornatore 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 10.12.1984 08:35 Notacje: Halina Kwiatkowska. Sandały Konrada Swinarskiego 08:45 Notacje: Halina Kwiatkowska. Telefon do sekretarza 09:00 Bez komentarza: Lech Wałęsa prezydentem (1990) 09:25 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Albańskie ślady w Polsce 10:00 Dyrektorzy: Wieczny zastępca (4/6) 11:15 Flesz historii (2) 11:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Dziennikarze w stanie wojennym 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Śmiertelna prezydentura 12:25 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Polacy na Syberii: Bajkalski szlak - film dokumentalny 13:00 Bogdan i inni - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 13:25 Kryptonim "Inspirator" - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 14:20 Malarz Kresów - film dokumentlany 14:45 Ja i moi sędziowie - reportaż 15:10 Jan Józef Lipski - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 16:00 Dyrektorzy: Pełniący obowiązki (5/6) 17:05 Zakamarki przeszłości: Spitfire ZF - O jak Oleńka 17:30 Stacja PRL: Wojsko 18:00 Bez komentarza: Lech Wałęsa - Nobel 1983 18:30 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Olędrzy 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Czesława Miłosza historia literatury polskiej XX wieku - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 20:00 Był taki dzień: 10 grudnia 20:05 Ułan batalionu "Zośka". Jan Rodowicz Anoda - film dokumentalny 21:00 Encyklopedia Solidarności: Andrzej Woźnicki - ruch związkowy 21:03 Życie na czerwono: Niebo i my 21:20 Wielka mała emigracja: Komandos - film dokumentalny 21:40 Encyklopedia Solidarności: Wolny Związkowiec 21:45 Biegiem, biegiem - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 22:30 Encyklopedia Solidarności: Strajki łódzkie 22:35 Tajemnice żelaznych maszyn - reportaż 22:50 Historia zapisana w lasach: Turawa 23:00 Notacje: Halina Kwiatkowska. Moje role 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 10.12.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ 07:15 Łapu-capu 07:20 Nie przegap 07:30 Amerykański tata 5 (6) 08:00 Wszyscy święci - film obyczajowy (Polska,2002) 09:20 OSS 117 - Rio nie odpowiada - komedia (Francja,2009) 11:00 Szczęśliwy powrót - komediodramat (USA,2008) 12:50 Śledztwo na cztery ręce - komedia kryminalna (Francja,2008) 14:35 Wojna państwa Rose - komedia (USA,1989) 16:35 Człowiek na linie - Man on Wire - film dokumentalny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2009) 18:15 Blondynka w koszarach - komedia (USA,2008) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Amerykański tata 5 (7) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Ostatni pociąg do domu - film dokumentalny (Kanada,Chiny,Wielka Brytania,2009) 22:35 Go Fast - film sensacyjny (Francja,2008) 00:10 Gamer - thriller SF (USA,2009) 02:00 Zagłada planety Ziemia - film SF (USA,2009) 03:35 Ćma - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1980) 05:25 Na szlaku - western (USA,1969) Canal + Film 08:20 Nie przegap 08:30 Reality Bites. Orbitowanie bez cukru - komediodramat (USA,1994) 10:10 Deser: Sędzia - film krótkometrażowy 10:30 Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna (Polska,1963) 12:10 Amerykański tata 5 (6) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:55 Nie przegap 13:00 Przygoda z piosenką - komedia (Polska,1968) 14:35 René - film dokumentalny (Czechy,2008) 16:05 Dzień, który odmienił twoje życie - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2008) 18:00 Solista - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,USA,Francja,2009) 20:00 Eureka 4: Nowy świat (2) 20:50 Radio na fali - komediodramat (Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,USA,Francja,2009) 23:05 Ostatni pociąg do domu - film dokumentalny (Kanada,Chiny,Wielka Brytania,2009) 00:35 Bruno - komedia (USA,2009) 02:00 Moja krew - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2009) 03:35 28 dni później - horror (Wielka Brytania,USA,Francja,2002) 05:30 Jak to się robi - komedia (Polska,1973) HBO 06:00 Hannah Montana: The Movie - film familijny (USA,2009) 07:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 08:10 Magia - komedia (Francja,2008) 09:40 Rok pod psem - komedia (USA,2009) 11:00 Narzeczony mimo woli - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 12:50 Weiser - dramat psychologiczny (Niemcy,Polska,Szwajcaria,2000) 14:30 Einstein i Eddington - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 16:05 Siedem dusz - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 18:10 Premiera: Filmy i gwiazdy (102) - magazyn filmowy 18:40 Znów mam 17 lat - komedia (USA,2009) 20:25 Premiera: Na wysokości - horror SF (Kanada,USA,2010) 22:00 Premiera: HBO Stand Up Comedy Club (3) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2009) 22:30 Mogło być gorzej (3) 23:00 Premiera: Ligeja - horror (USA,2009) 00:35 High Life - komedia kryminalna (Kanada,2009) 01:55 Dekameron - komedia romantyczna (Włochy,Wielka Brytania,Francja,Luksemburg,2007) 03:30 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 04:00 Mniejsze zło - film obyczajowy (Polska,2009) HBO 2 06:00 Niezła parka - komedia (Francja,2008) 07:40 Wątpliwość - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2005) 09:25 Dom - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 11:25 W czasie burzy - film biograficzny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2009) 13:05 Świat według Iona B. - film dokumentalny (Rumunia,2009) 14:10 Króliczek - komedia (USA,2008) 15:50 Chłopiec w pasiastej piżamie - dramat wojenny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2008) 17:25 Żywy dowód - film biograficzny (USA,2008) 18:55 Droga nr 30 - komedia (USA,2008) 20:20 Amerykańska zbrodnia - dramat kryminalny (USA,2007) 22:00 Appaloosa - western (USA,2008) 23:55 Biznes w butelce - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 00:50 Trzy na jednego 4 (9) 01:50 Zakaz parkowania - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,2007) 03:40 Cadillac Records - dramat biograficzny (USA,2008) 05:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) nSport 09:00 Serwis 09:05 Dogrywka mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Benfica Lizbona - Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Mój sport, moje życie 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: FC Kopenhaga - Panathinaikos Ateny 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 15:30 Gwiżdżę na to - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: CFR Cluj - AS Roma 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Dogrywka mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Bayern Monachium - FC Basel 21:00 Serwis 21:05 Zagraj to jeszcze raz - magazyn sportowy 21:30 Gwiżdżę na to - magazyn piłkarski 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów: FC Barcelona - Rubin Kazań 23:00 Serwis 23:10 Boks: Gala w Schwerinie 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:05 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu: Tomasz Hopfer - reportaż (Polska) 08:35 Koszykówka: Euroliga kobiet - mecz fazy grupowej: MiZo Pécs 2010 - Wisła Can-Pack Kraków 10:20 Telezakupy 10:50 Jan Domarski - złota bramka - reportaż 11:05 Z archiwum TVP: Historia maratonów 11:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen 13:20 EUROzagadka, czyli rok Franciszka Smudy 14:00 Z archiwum TVP: Polska szkoła biegów długich 14:20 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sprinterski kobiet 16:05 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu: Tomasz Hopfer - reportaż (Polska) 16:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga kobiet - mecz fazy grupowej: MiZo Pécs 2010 - Wisła Can-Pack Kraków 18:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 20:00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski - studio 20:25 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:15 Z kamerą TVP Sport 23:20 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sprinterski kobiet 01:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Winterbergu 09:00 Magazyn FIA WTCC - podsumowanie sezonu 10:00 Snooker: UK Championship w Telford - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 10:55 Halo, halo! Tu Londyn!: Mariel Zagunis 11:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Östersund - bieg na dochodzenie mężczyzn 11:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 12:45 Curling: Mistrzostwa Europy w Szwajcarii - mecz fazy play-off 14:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Östersund - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 14:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sprinterski kobiet 15:45 Snooker: UK Championship w Telford - mecz półfinałowy 17:35 Eurogole Flesz 17:45 Przełamując lody: Gregor Schlierenzauer 18:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie - kwalifikacje 19:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sprinterski kobiet 20:00 Snooker: UK Championship w Telford - mecz półfinałowy 23:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie - kwalifikacje 23:45 Freeride Spirit - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Curling: Mistrzostwa Europy w Szwajcarii - mecz półfinałowy 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:40 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 21:00 Polska i świat 21:20 Rozmowa bardzo polityczna 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Piaskiem po oczach 00:20 Polska i świat 01:00 Rozmowa bardzo polityczna 01:30 Fakty po Faktach 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:55 Supermeteo 03:00 Dzień po dniu 04:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:20 Polska i świat 05:00 Portfel 05:20 Supermeteo 05:25 Maja w ogrodzie 05:55 Supermeteo 06:00 Polska i świat 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:38 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:52 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:54 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda 10:22 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda 23:04 Sportowy wieczór 23:18 Plus minus 23:30 Serwis info 23:41 Pogoda 23:48 S jak szpieg: Niewolnik 00:22 Prawa człowieka: Niekończąca się bitwa - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 01:27 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski - studio 01:31 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski - Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska 03:33 Info Dziennik 04:09 Forum 04:51 Telekurier 05:08 Listy do PRL-u 05:14 Elementarz mam (10) 05:38 Forum 06:20 Telekurier 06:37 Raport z Polski TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:38 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:52 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:54 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda 10:22 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Kronika - flesz 17:05 Msza święta dla chorych 18:00 Wiara i życie 18:20 Kronika kulturalna 18:30 Kronika; Pogoda w regionie 18:50 Tematy dnia 19:00 Pogoda w regionie 19:05 Kronika kulturalna 19:10 Skarby Małopolski 19:30 5 lat Łażni Nowej 19:50 Co warto wiedzieć 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Kronika; Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:02 Kronika kulturalna 22:15 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda 23:04 Sportowy wieczór 23:18 Plus minus 23:30 Serwis info 23:41 Pogoda 23:48 S jak szpieg: Niewolnik 00:22 Prawa człowieka: Niekończąca się bitwa - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 01:27 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski - studio 01:31 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski - Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska 03:33 Info Dziennik 04:09 Forum 04:51 Telekurier 05:08 Listy do PRL-u 05:14 Elementarz mam (10) 05:38 Forum 06:20 Telekurier 06:37 Raport z Polski Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2010 roku